Shadow's Nazi Zombies
by CharmedPluto
Summary: When Shadow and Silver find themselves trapped in a sick game of survival, its up to them Tank Dempesy and Nikolia Belinski to work together. Will they survive? NO ROMANCE between Main characters EDIT: changed the intro so its not so ridiculious
1. Ch 1: It Begins

**Shadow's Nazi Zombies**

**Chapter 1**

I was at a party. Where; at Knuckles house. Why; it was the first game of the season and as a true Patriots fan I have to watch their…you're staring at the screen funny now. What? The Ultimate Life form can't like the sport of football? Now that's wrong! Well either way I don't care what you think of my like of the sport. Anyway so there we are; we being Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and I it was half-time and we were watching the half-time report, Knuckles and Sonic were yelling swears and curses at the announcers for saying something about how this might wined up like last year's Super Bowl. Attention reader, if you mention that year's game…I will probably change the subject or beat you with Grandpa Gerald's cane (which he left to me as a memento).

Well I knew that this game was sealed so I stepped outside…Chaos why did I do that?

I stepped out and was drinking my beer when I saw a light blue glow that caught my attention. Now I'm not superstitious or anything but if you ever see one of those, as in a blue glow…uh…don't trust it. If I had turned around and…you know what you'll find out. Well I made the dumb mistake of walking towards it…and like the dumbass that Amy sometimes calls me…oh by the way she and I are a couple did I mention that? If I hadn't already then yeah we are because that's kind of important for later on. Well where was I…oh right the portal! Well I never saw the portal thingy itself but when I stepped off of the porch something grabbed my leg then someone hit me over the head with something and I blacked out. My only thought was how at that point.


	2. Ch 2: Where Hell Spawns come to feed

**Chapter 2: S.N.Z.**

In all honesty, when I woke up, I felt worse than that time I fell from space and crashed in Central Park…apparently I scared the living shit out of a young couple and well…aw damn it I'm getting side tracked. C'mon Shadow…you said this too often in 2006, stay focused. I was a tad light-headed, whether that was from the impact (if there was one) or from the beer I'd had at Knuckles I really didn't know. A quick memory quiz later and I was set to figure out how to get out of here. I looked around, seeing this was a house of some kind, old and war-torn I might add. As I looked around I noticed barricades, one directly in front of me was made of maybe fifteen sand bags which piled about halfway up the wall before five boards made of wood, each overlapping the other in some way, blocked the entire window off. I had to wonder if this was a safe house or something. As I stepped forward I realized the click of my shoes was different. Yes before you ask I know the difference in clicking for my shoes, meaning I can tell without looking, if you're clicking my Air Skates versus my BDU combat boot. These were my combat boots, as I continued to look around I saw myself in my BDU which was strange because I wasn't wearing it before. Once that hit me; I realized my scouter was also on my head, so I opened the comn channel.

"This is Captain Shadow Maverick, does anyone read?" I said

I'm called Captain Maverick or Captain Shadow by my subordinates, either is fine. They made me choose a surname because Captain Hedgehog just sounds goofy. Anyhow I didn't get anything but static as an answer. I then opened the next channel up and still got nothing but static. When the GUN E-band channel failed that's when I got worried. This was either a dead zone or the nearest GUN comn station was gone…as in destroyed by the enemy. Well I had a feeling this was about to get worse so I drew my M9 Colt .45 pistol. That little detail made a huge difference because not only did my BDU not say GUN Army but my pistol wasn't my M9…it was a Colt M1911; which needless to say is significantly older. I set that back in my holster and kept looking around. There were four other barricades excluding the one I'd seen already, a stair case blocked by about a ton of debris and a door…with the word 'Help' written in partially cauterized blood on it. That was a bit…intimidating I guess you could say. Well either way, if this was a combat zone or not, I didn't have much to worry about; if it wasn't a combat zone then all I had to do was figure a way back to Metropolis and then it was quick jog to Knuckles house for the rest of the game. If it was then so be it, I'm one of the Army's most colorful soldiers; I've been in more campaigns then some of the Generals. Why am I not a General? Easy…I like my position, but sometimes I really consider taking that offer and being promoted to Brigadier General. Be that as it may I don't have a strategic mind; as in I let them give the Majors, Lieutenant Colonels, and Colonels an overall objective; they give us smaller objectives; which I give to the Sergeant Majors and so on. I'm one of those officers that actually know how to fire a gun and not feel sorry for those I kill. No one felt sorry for Maria when she died so that's my reason for feeling no pain when I shoot some asshole in the head or run an M6 combat knife through him. I also checked my backpack before I sat down. I had plenty of supplies; at least a months worth of MREs and thermal packs, a pack of Five chewing gum, for some reason a pack of cigarettes, and of course my Chaos Emerald. I then grabbed my bandanna, which was tied around my right arm, right where the scar of a gun shot sound was, and tied that around my head. The bandanna was a gift from Amy before I deployed to Afghanistan for about two years. After I fished out my IPod and put on some music. Before you ask, yes even soldiers as colorful as me get bored in the field. Of course this BS always happens whenever I think I've got down time; I mean, whenever I think I have down time something always happens. This time it was a light giggling noise. I paused my IPod and jumped to my feet.

"Whose there?" I shouted

"Welcome Shadow Maverick! This is Nacht Der Untoten, and it will be your new home for the next few hours," the voice replied

"That's German I'm sure isn't it?"

"Yes for night the living dead and indeed it will be. For now though sit back and relax, the other players will be here soon."

"Other players?"

"Yes indeed, for I have no intention of you fighting alone…I've seen your devastating power as a lone wolf but not so much of you ability of teamwork,"

"I can work just fine with a team thank you, there's a reason they made me a GUN Captain."

"True but…you know what your answers will be revealed in time,"

I growled, and not like you think I would. When I growl Sonic describes it as Star-killer from Soul Caliber IV; the kind of low grunt he does when you do a mid-grapple as him. In that corner where I'd…I guess you could say appeared there were two flashes of cobalt blue and white lightening. Two humans appeared, one was a white skinned male in a Marine BDU from the Pacific Campaign during World War II. His blonde hair was shaven short and BDU hat was missing. I noted his facial expression, angry; like one of his superiors had just pissed on him without having the decency to call it rain. The other was wrapped up in so much clothing that he was probably bullet proof, which I realize is impossible. Anyway his expression was near the 'I'm intoxicated' level, his backpack looked like it had nothing but bottles in it. Now exactly what they were bottles of was beyond me. I was about to speak but that damn voice beat me to it.

"Ah Tank Dempsey," it said, "and Nikolia Belinski, I welcome you both,"

"No mouth and yet you speak? I must be really drunk!" said the intoxicated one

"I don't think so Rusky, I'm completely sober and I heard it," said the Marine.

All it took for me to learn who was who was a quick look at the Marines BDU name tape which read 'Dempsey'.

"That wasn't me that spoke American," I said

Now in all honesty, some people think I sound like a demon when I speak (which is bull) so Dempsey notably flinched.

"Now, now let's not start any fights…yet."

"Before we even continue, I've got questions. To start, who the hell are you?"

"You'll see soon enough, now to acquire the last player, I believe you know him Shadow, you call him a psychic of sorts."

Now my blood was really boiling; I had to stop this but I didn't know how to, but sadly, that wouldn't happen…yet anyway. In the corner where Dempsey and Nikolia had appeared was Silver.

"You alright; Silv'?" I asked

He coughed then rubbed the back of his head, "Damn, those…whatever they are, hit hard,"

"Well at least you're okay,"

He nodded

I turned my head to the ceiling, "Send him back…he's not ready for any kind of combat!"

All I got was wicked laughter as an answer

"Now that we're all here, let me explain the rules of our little game. The goal is to survive 30 waves of my…friends. Your assets are what I've provided you with, that being the M1911's I given you and all of the provisions in the area. If you survive to wave 30 then you'll advance to the next level, if you fail…well my friends won't mind a little snack. You'll also get the occasional help from me or from the past players."

My brow raised; what was it talking about? Who were these previous players? Hell; what was that voice?

"Oh; a couple more things, one being these,"

Two spots on the wall glowed gold for a second

"These are ordnance outlines as the players have dubbed them. There are plenty of these scattered throughout, if you can beat the set number of my friends then you'll be granted these ordnance at your request.

"The other is a small factoid. I've apparently designed this whole thing extremely well, and not a single person has survived pasted the tenth wave of level three…so good luck,"

I face-palmed, "That's just perfect…"

"Wait…what did that voice mean by that?" Silver asked.

There was a fog horn that sounded like it came straight from the depths of Hell itself.

"Something tells me were about to find out what it meant," Dempsey said

We all started looking around. I informed everyone that I was in command here, which Dempsey would've argued with until he saw the connected silver bars of a Captain. With the leader of the team set, I posted us at different barricades assuming that our opponents would enter through them and also giving Silver a quick Pull-the-Trigger 101 in the process. After a minute I made sure I had everything. M1911? Check. M6 combat knife weighted for throwing? Check. My Chaos Emerald? Check. Good I was set to go.

I heard a demonic scream.

"What the hell was that?" Dempsey said from his window

"That thing!" Silver shouted, pointing out of the window. He leveled his pistol and set a finger on the trigger. I set a hand on his weapon, a sort of 'hold on' gesture.

"Let's try melee' first and see how that goes."

He nodded and drew a six inch black butterfly knife.

"Alright everyone," I then said, "Here we go! Let's get this shit over with. The sooner the better!"

(Author message: Uh-ho here they come; will Shadow and company survive this 'game' as that evil voice has call it? Or will its 'friends' have themselves just four more victims? Find out next time)


	3. Ch 3: The stand at Untoten part one

SNZ Chapter 3

The first enemy we faced let out the most inhumane yell/war cry I think any of us had ever heard. Our enemies; they were the undead. Typical, I should've followed my friend Brian's advice from when I was at basic, which was if you see a thick fog and find yourself with almost nothing; watch for zombies because the apocalypse is here. Of course then we were just joking around…there was no such thing right? WRONG! I slashed my knife at the closest one, which had a hand on the wooden barricade, there was a spray of blood that coated my BDU jacket, my face, my knife and the window seal. All of that from one swing? Damn these things sure do bleed.

"This just in," I heard Dempsey say, "You all reek!"

I saw he had maybe six or seven zombies at his window, and a second later his barricade was breached. Luckily I was right there to help out, slicing through about three of them before they got inside. I also notice that Nikolia was retreating from his window.

"Perimeter breached! Perimeter breached!" Silver shouted falling back on the rest of us.

"Spread out!" I ordered once I realized we were about to be surrounded, "Don't let them surround us!"

"Here they come!" said Dempsey

We tried to spread out but that wasn't working, there were too many of them. Note to self; never stick with just melee' when fighting 30 waves of zombies.

"That's it!" I ordered, "All units clear to fire!"

The roar of combine pistol fire was near deafening, but it did give us some breathing room. I noted that the ordnance outlines were glowing green. That's when I broke for one of them, the one closest to where I had Silver guarding. The weapon looked semi-automatic, which was good.

"Freak-meat-bag-sackers!" Dempsey shouted

"You have no fear Dempsey; like me," Nikolia added as the carnage built up.

I ignored those two and stared at the ordnance outline for about a second then reached in between its borders. My hand phased through the wall like I was half-ghost or something, well I yanked my hand out and there it was, an M1 Carbine. I turned that on them and opened fire. Their numbers dwindled as we finally drove them back…well sort of drove them back; we actually drove them into the ground since they didn't retreat.

"Whew…that was close," Silver said

"A little too close," I added, "I think we should see what else is here."

"What do you mean?" Dempsey said, "There's no way in Hell we can clear those stairs before those freaks come back."

"I thought Marines could do anything?" I said

Dempsey grunted and the two of us proceeded to start clearing the stairs while Nikolia and Silver kept guard. Both of them grabbed Carbines seeing as they used bigger and better rounds.

"ROAAAAAAAA!" screamed one of them.

"Shit…here they come!" Silver warned

"Nap time's over Dempsey; let's double time it!" I shouted

"Much obliged!"

We sped up; both of us moving that maybe ton of sheet rock with everything we had in our tanks. Silver's rifle cracked as he fired off round after round. Nikolia was no different; not ten seconds later he was reloading and those undead freaks were starting to gain ground on us.

"You know what…Fuck fatigue!" I finally cursed.

I extended my arm with my hand open, "You might want to step back Corporal,"

In an instant I fired off probably three Chaos Spears, which did plenty to clear the stairs.

"Everyone get up the stairs now!" I shouted

In all honestly, I don't think I needed to say anything, because Silver ran ahead before the smoke had even cleared and not too much later Nikolia and Dempsey were after him. I followed firing one last Chaos Spear. The resulting explosion sent blood gore and charred limbs and bodies sprawling all over the place. I ran after them, which consisted of taking a sharp turn right and a fifty meter sprint to a dead end…sort of. By that I mean there was a huge hole in the wall and the drop wasn't exactly a short one. I could've taken it (I've fallen from space before) Silver could just levitate down but the problem is he can't hold anything (or in this case anyone) while he does. I didn't think Dempsey or Nikolia could repel out of a hole in the wall without the proper gear. So we made our stand here; now it was hold this position or die and frankly with a pregnant wife back home I wasn't about to get myself killed anytime soon. This whole time, I realized the only real asset we had was me and the M1 carbines. Why am I counted as an asset and no one else is? I…I guess Silver could count as a liability maybe but Dempsey and Nikolia…no they're mere humans; no special abilities like Silver's Psychokinesis or my Chaos Powers.

"Get back stumpy!" Dempsey shouted, breaking my train of thought.

Eventually we pushed them back, it was like the Battle of Thermopylae except we all haven't been killed…yet (Hell I hope we don't die).

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

Three nods.

"Well Captain what now?" Dempsey said, "I think you've just gotten us cornered,"

"Don't worry Dempsey, we haven't been beaten yet. Run a check everyone, I want any supplies we can get, stand spots, everything,"

"Got it,"

Dempsey went one way, Silver and Nikolia another. I sat down, now not feeling right…this had only happened one other time when…I felt stiff all of a sudden and I blacked out again.

"Captain; have you lost it!" I just barely heard

My vision was hazy, though most of the time I was moving at really high speeds like when I use Homing Dash. All of a sudden it felt like I'd just been rear-ended, like in a car accident (it happened to me before). Then there was this bright glowing, like divine glowing; it was as if Sonic Silver or I had gone super form. I'm not sure if that was the case or if it was a Chaos Control.

Wicked laughter passed my ears

I tried to turn my head but…it was like I wasn't in control of my own body, rather someone else was and I was a mere spectator. My hands felt hot, Chaos Spears. I could only use so many before they burn through my gloves and down to my hands. I'm not Blaze so…I'm not exactly flame retardant. The heat usually doesn't bother me but after a while it leaves blisters and, in a few cases, third degree burns. My hands, that time looked like they'd just been fished out of the bottom of a charcoal grill.

"Shadow, snap out of it!" I heard Silver say

"Let me go!" I said…wait that wasn't me.

That presence in my head that seemed to take control of my body…that's who said that.

"Please Shadow…" Silver pleaded

The presence made me snarl and growl; like I wasn't Mobian anymore, like I was a demon that belonged with the rest of Chaos fallen brethren.

"C'mon I don't want to hurt you!"

I could still just barely see what was happening, but I saw tears in Silver's eyes.

Freeze frame for a second; I'm not the sort of jerk I originally presented myself to be when I was awakened from suspended animation all those years ago…no want for revenge since the Black Arms invasion of 2142 so I found myself acting a bit more…how to put this…civilized if you will. I joined the GUN (it was that or death by firing squad for my actions in 2142) got married (Sally and Sonic did that about three months prior) and now…I'm about to be a father. So I have a relatively good life as it is. So when I see Silver in tears it hurts me inside, since my past is where it needs to be we've gotten close, him, Sonic, and I; some even go so far as to call us brothers, and in all fairness we somewhat are. I've been this way ever since the Black Arms Rebuilding, through the Afgan War and the GUN Intel Insurrection which I have to admit weren't the prettiest times of my life.

Okay roll imagination! I couldn't help it at this point, I started thrashing around, trying desperately to reclaim control over myself. I think I managed to let out one blurb of speech before that flash I mentioned earlier.

"No; get out of my head!" was what I said (no rhyme intended) before that flash rendered my unconscious.

(Juicy huh? a little suspence and a look inside Shadow's mind set for most of my fic's [note this is my first multi-chapter fan-fiction on this site] but yeah that's how my brain percieves those three next chapter should be up with in a few weeks thanks for reading!)


	4. Ch 4: The stand at Untoten conclusion

**SNZ Chapter 4**

When I finally regained consciousness my memory of those few minutes was a bit hazy. What I mentioned before was all I could really remember. That presence was gone thank Chaos and my mind was clear of all that…evil I guess you could call it. I could smell tobacco smoke which prompted me to sit up. I caught sight of Dempsey smoking one of the cigarettes that were previously in my bag. I DON'T SMOKE. Truth be told I don't like the taste or the smell, and I know what it can do to you. So when I say Dempsey puffing on that thing I fought the urge to slap it out of his hand. I couldn't bring myself to do that to anyone because I'm respectful of their likes and dislikes…but I told Silver if I ever caught him smoking Sonic and I would kick his ass. He said the same goes for me, so I guess that's why he glared at me before heading downstairs when I stood up. Nikolia was also glaring at me, but I guessed he was pissed about me attacking them while being possessed; he then followed Silver shortly after. I once again looked around Untoten; it looked like someone had attacked the place with Roman Candles, bottle rockets and M95 fireworks.

"Good to see you're awake, Captain you feel alright?" Dempsey asked

"Fine," I replied.

Now if I was unsure of anything, it was that. I'd just had a demon cast out of me, only Chaos knows how that happened, I'd attacked my brother and unconventional allies and my head was still swimming, but that quickly passed. I set my head in my hands.

"Alright, someone want to fill me in on why this place looks like crap?" I said

"Where's your head been the last few hours," Dempsey spat, "we kicked more freak-bag ass than most civies have had hot meals, and then you go ape-shit on us and tried to kill us!"

"I thought I said it couldn't be helped, Tank, he wasn't in control of his actions," Silver reminded him from downstairs

"Still…"

Across from us was a second stair set which I walked to upon standing. Of course it was blocked…gee shocker. I sighed and looked at the others.

"Check your weapons and ammo guys those zombies will be back." I told them.

I knelt down next to the stair case and started digging it was the least I could do for trying to kill everyone while I was possessed by that damn demon.

"Damn it!" I swore, "I could've sworn I was immune to mind control!"

That's when what I least expected to happen happened; Dempsey knelt down and started digging with me.

"Look Captain," he said, "the military's a team effort; even if that means working with a Moian like you,"

"MOBIAN," I corrected very matter-of-factually.

"Sorry,"

"You were dropped as a child weren't you?"

"Hey, Harvard said I was too stupid and my dad said I was too smart to work construction like he did; dropped on my head no, but dropped nonetheless."

I scoffed, "When that happens, where do you turn?"

"Military baby,"

I smiled a bit

"Why don't you just use that divine light thing you did earlier?"

"Not enough power left in me…I'd need a Chaos Emerald for a small boost."

"You mean that jewel that the albino made us steal from your pack?"

I looked up at him, "What?"

"Yeah, ask him about it, I think he said something about using it to create a rift of some kind, said it would be our ticket out of here,"

"Where is he?"

"He and Nikolia went downstairs to try and repair those barricades that the freaks tore down,"

I walked downstairs and sure enough there they were, fixing the barricades just like Dempsey had said.

"Where is it Silver?" I demanded

He turned, in his hand was my green Chaos Emerald.

"I had no choice but to steal it from you," Silver explained, "it was exercise that demon or Dempsey and Nikolia would've shot you,"

Before I could even say anything he tossed it to me.

"At least I know there's one more person I can count on here; keep me posted on the repairs will ya?"

"Will do Shadow,"

I went back upstairs with the emerald in hand and told Dempsey to stand aside.

"Chaos Spear!" I yelled

Silence; save our breathing and the wind outside.

"Okay…where's the light?" Dempsey asked

I growled, "Chaos Spear!"

Nothing.

This went on for about another five minutes before I stamped my foot and yelled out the TFS swear; which I might add doesn't exist in Dempsey's time so…

"Whoa…back up a minute there, what the hell was that?" Dempsey said

"Nothing,"

"You don't call someone a gum chewing fruit monster for nothing,"

"Never mind that! Now for some reason I can't use my Chaos Control anymore, so it looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way,"

So we started digging again.

Four hours was how long it took…did I mention I hate not being able to use Chaos Control? Well…now you know. Anyway we finally hit the actual stairs and with a swift axe kick I managed to bust a hole in the debris big enough for me to crawl through. That's what I did, I crawled through this tiny-ass hole and ended up back down stairs on the opposite side of the 'Help door' as we'd called it. I finally stood up and started looking around. There was a problem…I couldn't see a damn thing; thank you night optics. I switched on the night vision on my scouter and could see just a bit better than usual but it was something. While looking around I was nearly blinded by a bright golden light. Immediately I prepared to face a 'Super being' which at first I could only think there were only ten of these Supers that I knew of, and only five (counting myself) of these beings glowed a golden color.

It wasn't Tails I'll say that now, he hasn't gone super form before at least I haven't seen it…but he has told me about it once when I was bored and had no one else to talk to. I would've sensed if it where Sonic or Silver and Amy has only achieved Super form once…and with her being pregnant I doubt she would try it now. So I let my guard down but quickly raised it again upon thinking back on (or forward to?) about the incident with Solaris (which didn't happen?). Had Mephiles somehow survived? If so then we were all about to be sucked into a space-time rift…if we were lucky enough that the minor time traveling we'd done getting here was enough instability in time to cause on…though I doubt it would remain very long. I'll explain later.

"You alright down there Captain?" Dempsey asked

"I'm fine…just can't see anymore because of whatever is producing that light," I replied

"What light? I can't see anything from my end,"

My eyes finally adjusted and to my surprise; there was no Super being, but rather this wooden box that was producing this light; not something you see every day. I grabbed it thinking it may act like the ordnance outlines that voice mentioned earlier.

"Dempsey," I said, "I'm sending something up, put it with the rest of our ordnance at the stand spot would ya?"

"Sir, send it up," He replied

I grabbed the box and slid it through the hole. Dempsey must've grabbed it because soon it was out of my grasp and I went back up not too long after.

"Alright," I said cracking my knuckles, "let's see what makes this thing glow like it does,"

Silver and Nikolia had just come up the stairs when I started heading towards the stand spot.

"Wait a minute Shadow…I'm not too sure about this,"

"C'mon albino," Dempsey said, "no harm ever came from opening a box,"

"That's not true, comrade, my friend Olaf found that out the hard way," said Nikolia

I ignore those two again, and undid the latches on the box. That's when it happened; two things actually. One; I heard the fog horn again. Two; an old katana rose to meet my gaze then shifted into several different weapons at an insane rate until it stopped on an M4 Colt Commando assault rifle. The weapon slowly started floating down towards the inside of the box.

"Grab it!" Silver said.

That minute he opened fire with his rifle. I gripped the pistol grip on the rifle and I felt my self become heavier. As Silver fell back to the stand point I unleashed hell with about 32 rounds of 5.56mm FMJ armor piercing rounds. The unprotected undead were turned into Swiss cheese by this deadly weapon.

"Get that box open again!" I ordered, "We'll need better weapons than just those Carbines,"

I reloaded and in those few seconds, they probably gained ten of the fifty meters between us and the door to the down stairs. I fired again, still all-out automatic. At this point I just wished I had a light machine gun like…

A sudden louder series of gunshots rang out catching my attention. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Silver with an HK21 LMG. He was spraying rounds like a firefighter sprays a fire hose

"Tiny…red and…powered by a triple A battery?" Dempsey said.

That caught my attention also, but this time I turned my gaze to him and saw that he had a Black Arms grade side arm.

"Dempsey what are you doing?" I shouted after returning my attention to the flood of undead, "Fire that fucking thing!"

A series of green lasers flashed from the pistol and exploded on impact pushing them back and giving us back the bit of ground they had gained up here.

Dempsey laughed manically and still firing said, "Pew, pew mother-fuckers!"

"Now that's just a waste," Nikolia grumbled.

I looked for a second to see that he now had Molotov Cocktails; I knew what he meant, I mean talk about a waste of good liquor. Well I could complain about that crap later and so could he. He tossed one and it burst on contact with the nearest zombie who died instantly and its allies burst into flames. The rest simply became cannon fodder for Dempsey's 'Ray Gun' as he dubbed it and Silver's HK21.

"Die damn you, die!" Silver taunted, "You like that? Here have some more!"

Note to self number two; never give Silver the big guns or else he turns into that Private that everyone hates but knows they need.

"Shut up and focus Silver!" I shouted over the gun fire

I saw the box open again and out of it came an ACR ICWS (Individual Combat Weapon System)

"Now that's more like it!" Nikolia said turning his attention to the firefight right next to him and adding to the fire.

I heard my pin click and slung the weapon, "Chaos Spear!"

What do you know; it actually worked this time and exploded, tearing countless zombies apart.

Dempsey chuckled, "Let's do that again,"

"Chaos Spear!" I replied launching a second spear which blew more of them back to their graves.

That when it sensed it, a very small very faint rise in Chaos energy, and I saw a green item glowing. It was in the shave of an old ammunition's box.

"I'm almost out of ammo Shadow!" Silver said

I nodded, as of now Silver was our biggest asset simply because of that machine gun.

"Man how the hell do you reload this thing?" Dempsey asked

I took the Ray Gun from him and showed him really quickly. From there I had a feeling that the floating green ammo box was a tad important to our survival and I rushed for it sparing bullets from the hip. Note to self three; zombies don't take cover when under fire. I reached the crate and grabbed it…it vanished.

"Son of a…" I almost swore but I suddenly found myself being weighed down.

"Max Ammo!" shouted that voice

"Whoo-hoo!" Dempsey whooped, "More shit to kill with!"

I smirked slightly but that soon faded away as I got surrounded.

"NO! Shadow!" I heard Silver shout from across the room.

Too late he hadn't finished reloading his weapon and I was already taking hits. After a good swat on the back I fell to the ground, bleeding form my lip and from a gash on my forehead. That was bad for me. They were also starting to piss me off. That was bad for them. I slowly rose to my feet and took a hard hit to the center of my chest.

"Chaos…" I hummed as the wind around us suddenly picked up.

"Oh shit!" Silver swore, "Dempsey Nikolia; get down!"

"Blast!"

In that instant, all of the power from every ounce of hate I had in me exploded out and those whom I'd targeted turned into mangled bits of flesh and blood that painted the walls and floor maroon red and black.

I breathed out, what was done was done.

"You guys alright?" I asked

"Just fine Shadow," Silver said

"Okay…what happened to the freaks?" Dempsey said

"They went boom I guess you could say,"

"Damn look at this mess," Nikolia said, "reminds me of Stalingrad,"

"You were at Stalingrad?" Dempsey and I said at the same time

"Yes why?"

"I don't know…maybe because the Germans haven't touched Stalingrad yet?" Dempsey said

"What are you talking about Tank? The Battle of Stalingrad was one of World War II's most famous battles," I said

That's when it hit me, "You aren't from this time period are you?"

"Eh…I don't pay attention to when I am I just pay attention to where I am," Dempsey replied

"Well then that probably means you've gone forward in time," said Nikolia

"That has to be the smartest thing I've ever heard a drunkard," Silver said

"Yes it is," I added, "Which means…"

I looked at my scouter's mission clock. 2105 hours August 18, 1945.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath

"What is it Shadow?" Silver asked

"We've gone back in time…200 years to be exact,"

"So what? It's 2145 where you're from?" Dempsey said

I nodded

"Weird…"

"Congratulations!" said that voice from earlier, "You've survived my first level, though that's not surprising."

"Okay enough of you silly little games!" I shouted, "Who in Chaos name are you!"

"My name is Samantha, and that's all you need to know about me. More surprises lay ahead of you Shadow; if you're lucky you might get to see her again."

"What the hell are you…?" I stopped now wondering who Samantha meant, did she mean Amy or Maria?

By the time I got up the nerve to start speaking the floor exploded out from under me. I tried to regain my balance but instead my hand phased through the floor. It was like someone had forced me to "No-Clip" and turned up the gravity to max. I turned and saw not only had I been caught in this trick but Dempsey Nikolia and Silver had also. I wanted to scream but Silver beat me there and surprised the living hell out of me. Before I could scream with him that same cobalt flash from Knuckles house appeared and I black out.


	5. Ch 5: Verrucket: The Hell Spawn Barracks

SNZ Chapter 5

I could see Metropolis from the air and then I was swept off of my feet towards Knuckles house. Inside I saw him sitting on the couch with the TV on. He turned to face me but didn't seem to acknowledge that I was there. Matter of fact he actually stood up and walked literally right through me. I then saw on the stairs Sonic and Sally. Sally was unconscious and Sonic looked like he'd just had the shit kicked out of him.

"I can't believe he tried that man," Knuckles said

Sonic stroked the fur on Sally's head, he had a tear in his eye; "If Shadow had been there…"

"I know, I know, he would've stopped Metal in his track if he was there but that's not the point. The point is he's back and he's better than ever,"

"Wherever you are Shadow; get back here soon…we need you more than you know right now."

The image shifted to the Space Colony ARK and the painful memory of Maria's death played out before my very eyes…again. Instead of my usual reaction which was hate of the entire human race and a want for total revenge I accepted that it was simply her time and there wasn't a damn thing I could have done to prevent it. From there it shifted to my apartment where Amy sat in the bedroom with a pillow over her face. I could hear sobbing.

"Shadow…where did you go?" she asked in between sobs

"Shadow?" I heard another voice say. I heard malice in this voice, which led me to believe that it wasn't Samantha.

"I want you Shadow," it continued, "I want your head on a silver platter!"

The entire image shifted to complete darkness and all I could see were three glowing bloody-red eyes staring me down

"Die traitor!"

* * *

><p>"NO!" I shouted bolting up, drawing my knife ad putting it to Silver's throat. I was breathing heavily while he stood there petrified. I pulled the knife away and sheathed it as quickly as I drew it and released my grip on Silver's throat.<p>

"Sorry," I said as I stood.

"You okay Shadow?" he asked

"Fine,"

"You seem tense…did you…?"

"Did I what?"

"Dream of anything?"

I hesitated, "Yes,"

"Show me,"

My brow raised; "How; describe it to you?"

He set a hand on my forehead and shut his eyes.

Two whole minutes passed before his eyes opened again and he shivered, "It's always your dreams and memories I hate looking at. Who or what was that thing?"

"That? That was Black Doom…my father in ways,"

"He called you a traitor, why?"

"Because if I weren't he'd have conquered this entire planet in 2142,"

We both turned when I heard a knocking nearby. I could see a steel sliding door and through the window a shadowy figure.

"Captain; albino; is that you over there?"

It was Dempsey.

"Dempsey; is that you?" I asked

"Yeah; Nikolia and I are both here, but this damn door's jammed. You think that Chaos Spear thingy can blow through this door?"

"Step back from the door,"

Dempsey's shadow moved out of view for a second then I heard a knock on the wall. I formed a Chaos Spear and hurled it at the door. The spear exploded on impact and kick up a lot of dust. I smirked feeling way too confident about this. I quickly stowed my glee; overconfidence was Sonic's battlefield but the emotion suddenly made itself scarce and replaced itself with utter shock and disbelief.

The door was intact, not even a scratch where the spear had hit.

"What?" I said, "But how; what the hell is this thing made of; plot devicium?"

"Doubt it," Silver said, "that crap isn't real,"

"It didn't work did it?" Dempsey asked from the other room

"Negative,"

The place suddenly shook and I widened my stance to stay on my feet. I could see white paint bleeding through the wall into a pattern that resembled…English lettering.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I heard Nikolia ask.

The letters spelled a kind of message, that said, "Power will reunite you,"

"I think its pretty self-explanatory guys; we need to get the power on," I said

"Amazing isn't it?" Dempsey said, "Reminds me of the storm that hit us in Makin Atoll,"

I headed into a sort of receptions area. I looked out through the window after seeing a piece of paper titled "Wittenau Sanatorium" and saw a fountain that looked like it had been just hit with an artillery shell. The grass looked like it was trampled by a heard of cattle and shot up by gangsters who have know idea how to aim down their sites. I then felt a sudden pulse in Chaos energy that almost knocked me on my back.

"Whoa!" I shouted; my head now in my hands, "Silver did you feel that?"

"Yeah I felt it when we landed here," He told me, "I mistook it for Metal Sonic at first but it's that room over there,"

He pointed out a room that was sparking cool electric blue.

"Whoever or whatever is producing that is in there," He finished

"Alright, then let's get over there and see just what we're dealing with here," I said

"You're in charge here Captain, I'm with you," Silver said

"I think I'll go solo for this one,"

I shut my eyes and focused on that room; trying to picture what it looks like inside; I felt the tingling of Chaos Energy and shouted "Chaos Snap!"

I can't say I went too far, I ended up at the room for about a split second the out of no where I was shocked with about 200 volts and thrown back against the wall of the room where I originally started.

"What the…?" I started

"Ah, ah, ah," Samantha said, "No teleporting here, did I mention that anything that goes against my rules will be punishable by a small bit of electroshock therapy?"

"No…you failed to mention that," I answered standing.

"Well now you know…have fun in Zombie Verruket!"

"Crazy Zombies?" I translated, "What the hell is she…?"

That demonic fog horn rang out before I could even finish that sentence.

I looked around and found two ordnance outlines, a Springfield was one of them, being closest to the door that is seemingly indestructible and will not open until we turn the power back on. The other was the M1 Garand combat rifle. That Silver and I grabbed.

"Here we go…Silver you ready for this?" I asked.

"Bring it you undead bastards! I'll put all back in Hell with Iblis!" Silver taunted.

"Let's be serious about this Silv', I don't want anything to go wrong here,"

"It won't; I don't tell lies Shadow you know that,"

"I wasn't calling your bluff but okay,"

The zombies started crawling out of the ground not too much later. I leveled my M1 and opened fire. I guess Dempsey and Nikolia had found rifles like ours, because from there window rounds flew at an incredible rate. There were hundreds of them coming in a few short minutes and when they got close, my BDU looked like it was bathed in red Kool-Aid to say the least; I swung my knife and slashed a wound in ones chest

"OW!" it shouted.

It then reached through the barricade, grabbed my bloody BDU by the collar and pulled me forward slamming my head against the window. This cracked the glass between it and me; my scouter's screen spider-webbed with cracks as I broke its grip and shot it point- blank in the face. It's head exploded into chunks and blood as it dropped to the ground in a pool of its own gore.

"Learn some respect in Hell!" I taunted.

"Back the fuck off!" Silver cursed as a hand grabbed him by the collar of his Patriot's jersey and attempted to do what its cousin had just done to me. Silver however must have anticipated this, grabbed it by the wrist, broke it with a quick and hard wrench and followed up with a series of shots from his M1. His M1 rang out in a bell like tone.

"Out of ammo already?" he said drawing his M1911 which were the only weapons we were allowed to keep when we…advanced to the next area I guess you could say.

"Keep up the fight Silver!" I shouted as I turned to see that there was a huge hole in the wall that I had been flung against and the zombies were using it as an entry way.

"There's too many of them!" Silver shouted over all of the gun fire. I looked around; we desperately needed an out. I looked to the left and saw the 'Power door' as I decided to call it; then right and saw another door.

"Silver; behind you! Get that door open or we'll be overrun!" I shouted

The albino turned, slung his rifle and set a hand against the steel of the door. His quills glowed green with energy, I sensed a rise in Chaos Energy and suddenly the door slid open.

"Door's open; Shadow, let's get the hell out of here!" Silver shouted

We moved into this new room and backed up to a blocked staircase. As we stopped here we turned and opened fire. This was basically like trying to hit the broad side of a barn; impossible to miss. I soon sensed another rise in Chaos Energy. I could see the green ammo box we'd seen earlier in Untoten as well as a second one, which was closer to us in the shape of an atom bomb.

"Cover me!" I shouted and ran for it

I dove at it and things seemed to move in slow motion until I hit it and saw a tiny mushroom cloud. In an instant the zombies burst into flames and there heads popped like balloons.

"Ka-boom," Samantha whispered

"Ha! Back to Hell you undead bastards!" Silver said with a slight chuckle after.

"If my theory about this is correct, and I don't doubt it now, we'll be overwhelmed again if we don't get a move on. Silver open up the Chaos-damned stairs and let's get moving," I said.

Silver nodded, "Just give me a little space, and you might want to duck because this debris might just turn into a weapon of mine."

I dropped into a prone position and waited for a second.

"ROAAAAA!" shouted one of them.

"I knew it!" I shouted, "Don't hold back Silver! Let those undead sons of bitches have it!"

Silver growled then grunted and debris flew just over my head and splattered zombies all over the wall and left some flattened against the opposite wall. I opened fire on the survivors and rose to my feet as I did.

"Up the stairs; go!" I ordered as another seemingly endless mass of them sprinted after us.


	6. Ch 6: Super Sonic II and the Hellhounds

SNZ Ch 6

I sprinted up the steps and then turned and opened fire on our pursuers with Silver close behind. I then noted the ordnance outline near the top of the stairs, an M1987 Trench Gun. I went to it and grabbed one as Silver's M1 rang out.

"I'm out!" he said

I pumped my shotgun, "C'mon!"

Silver ran behind me as they chased after him. They made the fatal mistake of attacking a pissed off hedgehog with an eight gauge. I pulled the trigger as a row of them rushed me. The slug punched a hole the size of a grapefruit in all of them, killing them.

"Who's next?" I asked

More of them charged up the steps.

"I've got this area covered Silver, go look for a better weapon!"

He nodded and moved deeper into Verruket as Samantha had called this place leaving me to blow more holes in zombies. That didn't last very long of course because Silver came back with an M1919 Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) and opened fire with it which allowed me to fall back to him. He stood in front of a steel door with had a lightening bolt on the wall next to it.

"Are you holding up alright?" I asked

"Never better," He replied.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah…that Chaos Energy source is just behind this door,"

We had our backs to the door and were still shooting up zombies with ease. Soon the wave subsided and it got really quiet all of a sudden.

"I think that's our queue," I said, "let's get this door open,"

Silver focused his telekinesis and I grabbed the door by the handle.

Now I bet you're thinking why not let Silver just pry the door open himself? Well a minute ago we tried that and he wasn't strong enough to move it and if I had stopped shooting…well I wouldn't be telling this tale would I? I didn't want to think of dying at any point; I had too much to live for, and I didn't want to miss any of this. Though there were things I don't want to see…

The door slid open and I walked inside to see a huge generator; sparking cool blue and highlighting the room with its glow. I felt something crawl up my spine which out of pure reflex caused me to use Chaos Control and stop time. I could see a little girl in a floral dress with a brown teddy bear in her hands. Her hair was tied in a neatly done pony tail and she looked like she was scared, but I wasn't buying that crap.

"Alright Samantha," I said as I approached her frozen figure, I set a hand on her and pulled her into my Chaos Control, "I want answers; who are you and what the hell is going on?"

"If you must know; this is all that damn Nazi's fault. Damn him for putting me and my father in this state; I've called you for one reason; to stop this."

"What? That doesn't make any sense; why would you put us through this…"

I stopped upon seeing a second Samantha; this one was in a black dress; her hair was undone and fell over her face.

"There are two of you?" I said

"That is the other side of me; created when Richtofen sent me through the teleporter. She is the one who wants you to die doing this." She explained

"Okay…what do you want us to stop?"

"Her…please…if you could find a way to stop her from pulling anyone else into her sick little game…"

"I'm not sure about this,"

"Look, she told you that those messages about other areas and aid were from past players. She lied; I made all of them, the weapon spots, and the paintings that told you the power would reunite you with your friends. I've tried helping you in anyway I can."

"The ammo box in Untoten…and the atomic bomb about an hour ago,"

"That was all me, I know if you can make it to Der Riese that you can stop her and end this whole thing,"

"I will, you have nothing to worry about, you'll be freed; I swear it,"

"One last thing, before you go…the box has a secret…it's the question marks…they glow from white to gold…open it on the…"

My Chaos Control broke all of a sudden and Good Samantha vanished.

"That bitch better not have spoiled anything," I heard the evil Samantha say, "The next time you won't be so lucky to use that Chaos Control bullshit,"

I looked around in the room we were in and found a few things, the box and the power switch. The switch I really would've liked to forget. The lever to turn it to the 'on' position was gripped by a hand that was separated at the wrist. Part of the owners bone still remained behind protruding form the severed hand. I then looked below and spotted three sets dog tags.

USMC Private Francis, Jack, 8411252322

USMC Private First Class Decker, Joseph, 8411252334

USMC Sergeant Major Rios, Patrick, 8623437542

"Poor bastards," I said picking up the tags and flipping the switch on.

"What happened a second ago Shadow?"

"I just figured out what the hell is going on here,"

"Okay, then tell me…besides zombies HELL! Just what the fuck is going on here?"

"Samantha brought us here to set her free, but her alter ego wont let us without a fight to a place she called Der Riese."

"You talked to Sam? That's sounds like such bullshit right now you have no idea…but being physcokinetic with part of my power being mind reading, I can tell it's the truth,"

His ear suddenly flicked, he'd heard it too; rapidly approaching footsteps. I leveled my shotgun ready for another onslaught; Silver also leveled his BAR. I looked across the balcony where the doorway was and I could see Dempsey and Nikolia armed with Gewher 43 rifles rushing our way.

"Cover fire!" I shouted

Silver didn't even hesitate when the hoard of zombies made themselves known. The rounds clipped whole limbs off of them as our allies got seemingly closer with every step. It wasn't long before I had to start shooting and assist with the cover while those two got guns from the box.

"What the hell's a Wonder Waffle?" Dempsey asked

"I don't care what it is Dempsey!" I shouted, "Just get your ass over here and start shooting!"

Dempsey leveled the strangest looking rifle I'd ever seen and fired on round. The next few second were confusing and awesome all at once. I sensed a small spike of Chaos Energy and a bolt of lightening lashed out and hooked the first zombie in the shoulder. It started to spas out as volt for volt of electricity flowed through it, and its neighbor, and that ones neighbor and so on.

Eventually; I would have sworn every zombie in Verruket was being electrocuted all at once.

"That…was…SWEET!" Dempsey said.

"Ah yes," Nikolia said, "no more of this aiming shit,"

I saw he had an MG42, now there was a weapon we could use.

I then opened the box and received my customized M16A4 with M203 Tiger stripped camouflage and extended magazines; that was an odd sight to see in 1945 I'll say that much. I wasn't complaining though because I pulled that out of the box without hesitation.

"Classic weapon!" I said.

"Uh-huh sure," Dempsey said.

I slung the rifle over my shoulder and sat down trying to take a quick break.

"Get some rest Shadow," Silver said, "We can handle this,"

I nodded, now feeling my own fatigue, "Dempsey, you're in charge,"

Dempsey nodded.

I went to the back of the power room sat against the wall and shut my eyes. Not a minute later I was out like a lamp.

* * *

><p>I dreamt again; this time I was on the corner of the street near Station Square. I saw Sonic Knuckles Sally Amy Tails Blaze and Rouge all in a kind of group.<p>

"You think Vector's found anything?" Amy asked

"I just texted him," Knuckles said, "Haven't gotten an answer yet."

At that point my thoughts were, 'Are you serious?' They were using that idiot P.I. and his team of retards to try to find Silver and I? Sonic pulled his phone out and a second later opened the slide on it and sent a quick reply.

"Well Sonic?" Amy said

"I just got a reply from Zack, he said the GUN is checking the buses and airports," he replied

"Well at least they're concerned about him," Blaze said

Silence for about a second, then I noticed Sonic shut his eyes, "Two months,"

I was now confused, what did he mean by two months?

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Knuckles said.

Sonic growled and darted forward into the woods. Sally was about to follow but Amy stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, the universal kind of 'no' gesture.

"He needs to be alone right now," she told him.

"Chaos don't let him do something stupid," Sally said aloud.

The image shifted to a lake in Mystic Ruin; Sonic was sitting on a fallen tree, which seemed like it was in the middle of no where. I remembered that area; he and I used to spar there all of the time until I got deployed to Afghanistan. After that came the GUN Intelligence Insurrection, and for us…we were always on the run until they came after Silver…that's when the two of us got equally pissed at the government for their actions and fought back.

"Why?" He asked, "Shadow, where the hell did you go!"

In that instant I sensed a huge spike in Chaos Energy and Sonic started to glow white; I could also hear the wind picking up, as well as the blue pain-in-the-neck himself rising into the air. The spike in Chaos Energy continued to rise eventually shooting passed a class ten and still going; if this was DBZ I'd have said something Vegeta would say but this isn't an old nine season running Anime so…I won't.

"Damn…" I swore, which I bet the others heard provided they weren't shooting zombies.

When the white subsided I could see Sonic floating there; in Super Form sure but…it was like he wasn't in Super Form at the same time. He was way to strong to be just Super; he had to probably account for the power of two beings.

I was going to say that was impressive but I felt myself shaken and the image faded.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw Silver standing over me.<p>

"Enjoy your sleep?" he asked

I nodded and stood up; there were a couple of drinks that Dempsey claimed he'd taken from the machines scattered throughout the Asylum. I took on; which was called Juggarnog; I nearly hurled drinking it; it tasted like a paste made from a mix of all sorts of drug. I looked the other over; Speed Cola. To me, that sounded like some kind of drug or something but I chugged it anyway. Contrary to what on may think; it actually tasted like Coka-Cola. I felt like now I could outrun Sonic without my air shoes. That reminded me…

"Silver, did you sense anything while I was out?" I asked

"No why?"

"Sonic's achieved what I thought would be impossible to do; Super Form beyond Super Form."

"How; I thought he needed the Chaos Emeralds to just go regular Super Form?"

"That's not entirely true; if you can tap into the power granted to you by Chaos…then you may be able call upon it anytime you wish, but that's just a theory,"

"Well I guess we'll find out if your dreams are truth when we get home,"

A fog suddenly rolled in and I smelt something really bad.

"Fetch me their souls!" Sam shouted.

Dempsey and Nikolia ran into the power room as a lightening bolt struck the ground where they were formerly standing.

I don't hate dogs…but now I would consider not getting one because of what emerged from that bolt of lightening. It was a Rottweiler that looked like it had been in the ground longer that I've been alive; its teeth were coated in dried blood like it had recently eaten something…or someone. Its eyes were bloody red, like mine except they were filled with fiery hate.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Dempsey shouted at it lunged forward.


	7. Ch 7: Takeo and Richtofen

**SNZ Chapter 7**

I drew and threw my knife which stuck the hound that charged Dempsey in the neck, throwing it just enough off course for Nikolia to safely shoot it with the MG42 he had without the risk of shooting Dempsey.

"On your guard," I shouted, "Watch for more of those things!"

How did I know there were more of them? Well where there's smoke there's fire right? More hounds rushed us and some even…for lack of a less nerdy term, spawned in our perimeter. I figured that out the hard way. I was reloading my M16, which with extended magazines is a difficult task under stress like this, when one jumped me from behind.

"I'm down!" I shouted as I fought to keep the Rottweiler from eating my face off. I felt it clawing through my Dragon's Skin body armor and through my BDU jacket. Without a second thought I formed a Chaos Spear and slammed it into the hound's side which burned a hole at the point of impact. The hound barely flinched, but it at least slid off of me allowing me to get back to my feet; the spear still in hand.

"Frag out!" I yelled hurling the spear at it.

I said that because Dempsey had dubbed my Chaos Spears the equivalent of an M2 hand grenade. That was a misconception but I didn't care.

The spear exploded and turned the dog into a bloody mess of scorched chunks and charred organs. I turned to see Silver now using his telekinesis to try to shove them back but that wouldn't hold for long because I could see him weakening. Dempsey Nikolia and I opened fire. Silver grunted and dropped to his knees only to be pounced by the hellhound closest to him.

"Damn it!" I swore and rushed for him; I never made it to him.

From my left, down a set of stairs a hound caught me off guard; I was knocked out through the window and into the courtyard below. Upon landing, I kick the hound off of me and leveled my rifle.

"C'mon you undead pup! Bring it!" I taunted.

The hound and I began circling each other. Two agonizing minutes passed before one of us made a move. Naturally it was me; the move; a Homing Smash. I landed back inside downstairs covered in blood and sprinted back up the steps to the power room. I found the last hound among hundreds of dead zombies and other hounds. This one for some reason was on fire. Silver Dempsey and Nikolia were out.

"So Sam; you think you can beat me one on one?" I asked to no one really. The weird thing was I could've sworn that hound nodded at me before it charged me. I ducked left and in that swift motion formed a Chaos Spear and jammed it into the hellhound's head. I wrenched it hard left before yanking it free and releasing it due to how hot it was.

As it fell I ran to the others checking their pulses; they were alive which was good. I shook Silver first; seeing as I was closest to him.

Silver stirred coughed and swore.

"Hey watch that mouth of yours," I warned with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry Shadow; still what happened, I felt death's embrace, I could even see the light,"

"It's not you time; I swear you will survive this whole damn thing. You'll get home and be with Blaze and the others, even if it means I have to die doing that."

He nodded

"Here help me wake Dempsey and Nikolia up, we need to be ready for anything now, those hounds caught us way off guard."

"Agreed…"

I heard the gulped back sorrow in his voice.

"Are you okay Silver?"

He nodded yes, but I could see the tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

"No you're not; I can see it, what's wrong?"

"What if…what if we all die here? I don't want to die Shadow!"

He dropped to his knees head in hands.

I knelt down to him, "Hey listen,"

He looked up

"We'll make it out of here, I swear to Chaos we will,"

"Oh I don't think so," a different voice said.

I looked up to see a pair of men, one in an Imperial Japanese uniform, the other in a Nazi Uniform that looked like it had just come back from the cleaners. I saw both of their ranks, a Nazi First Lieutenant and a Japanese Navy Kyaputen*.

I snapped to attention, "Kyaputen, sir!"

He returned my salute, "Who are you; hedgehog?"

I stood straighter, but I'm really not sure anyone noticed, "Sir GUN Army Special Forces Captain Shadow Maverick, sir!"

Silence

I hated awkward silences like this, especially when in the presence of a superior officer like this Japanese guy. I thought about it for a second then remembered something. Japan was America's enemy in World War II and so was Germany.

I leveled my rifle, "So, whose side are you two on?"

"What!" exclaimed the Captain, "This is a direct dishonor!"

"Uh-huh sure, and I'm the Zodiac Dragon. Now answer my question, damn you! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on his side," said the Nazi

"What about you? As far as I know, the Japanese are an enemy to America and everything she stands for!"

"Peace, hedgehog, I am not your enemy,"

At that second, the worst possible scenario that could occur at that moment happened. Dempsey and Nikolia woke up.

"Rasputin!" Nikolia said leveling his MG42 on the Nazi

"OH SHIT!" Dempsey shouted, "JAPS!"

The newcomers raised their hands.

It was a stand off, and we were the ones pointing the guns.

"Wait a second Shadow," Silver said

"What?"

"They're telling the truth, I read their minds while you were reporting to Kyaputen Takeo here,"

"Albino; how did you know my name?"

"Because he's a real telepath, but that's not important right now," I said, "What is, is this; we're from a different time period and got sucked into this game as that girl called it…"

"A girl brought you here?" asked the Nazi

"Hard to believe I know but she said if we can survive 30 waves of her 'friends' we could go home,"

The Nazi laughed, "So Samantha survived the demonization? That is very interesting,"

"Wait a minute…" I said remembering what Sam had told me in the Chaos Control, "You're Dr. Richtofen?"

"Yes; Doctor Edward Richtofen; personal assistant to Doctor Maxis of the Nazi Super Soldier Project and Teleportation Research and Development team,"

I rolled my eyes and then smirked, "Teleportation huh? You mean like this?"

I Chaos Snapped to his right, then to Takeo's left and back to where I was originally

He gasped, "Scheiß*; that is incredible!"

"Then Maxis must have somehow finished his research," said Takeo.

"Or someone found his research and picked up where he left off and became curious as to how to put this in a human,"

"Mr. Shadow," said Richtofen, "May I ask you who your creator was?"

"Professor Gerald Robotnik, circa 2095,"

"2095? How is that possible?"

"Like I said I'm from a different time,"

"You must allow us to join your company, I would love to research this achievement and reverse engineer it,"

"Don't listen to him Captain!" Dempsey exclaimed, "If Germany figures out that kind of thing, all of the US will be screw over,"

"I see your concern American, but rest assured that I will not reveal this to Hitler, and should it be revealed, then verdammen Sie mich zu den tifsten Gruben der Hölle,"

"Whoa…wait a second…What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means 'damn me to the deepest pits of Hell'" I clarified.

I made sure by running my scouter's translations software.

Now if you remember earlier, I had my head slammed into a window panel and said my scouter's screen cracked. It is GUN protocol to never remove anything unless the item in question no longer serves its purpose. So this whole time I've been looking through a busted screen that has been allowing me to keep track of my ammo count and other things.

"You speak German?" Richtofen said

"No but my scouter does,"

His brow rose

"Never mind," I said, I then leveled my M16, "Now to get some solid answers,"

"What are talking about?"

"I talked to Sam and she blames you for all of this shit, so spill it! What the fuck did you do to her and her father?"

"I merely continued what he felt was wrong to research,"

"You…"

The voice of Sam interrupted, "Ah, Edward and Takeo; I didn't expect you two survive that little retreat from Untoten; it seems you must join their game. I will make sure Ed…you will not survive!"

"Crap!" I shouted.

"Do not fret Shadow, you have successfully survived this level and Richtofen and Takeo will advance with you to the next level,"

Well this was good and bad also. Good as in we survived, bad because of two reasons. One; we had to go to the next level which I bet would be even harder and two; I didn't exactly trust these two.

**A/N: * Scheiß translates to shit in German and Kyaputen to Captain in Japanese. These two languages might make themselves known in the later chapters. I may have to make a decesion of who falls first in the later as well. Before any of you ask, no I'm not going to do Kino Five or Ascension...yet. If you remember the order of the CODWAW map packs then you can probably guess where the gang is heading next.**


	8. Ch 8: Shi No Numa and the first loss

**SNZ Chapter 8**

When the electric blue and white left my vision I felt extremely hot. The air was humid, muggy, and smelled like death. I saw the others, Silver was already at the nearest window to him with a Gewher 43 at the ready. Dempsey Nikolia Takeo and Richtofen had the other weapon, the Type 99 Arisaka. I turned to the window behind me, with just my pistol and knife at the ready in a very tactical gripping. It hadn't even been thirty seconds and already all of us were ready for an onslaught.

"So…any suggestions Kyaputen?" I asked.

"I have not been here brother, I no nothing of the strategy you have used to survive,"

"Okay just follow my lead and you'll live, got it?"

"Hai!"

"Here's the basic idea; the box that was in the power room back at Wittenau. We have to find it or these crappy weapons will get us all killed eventually."

"Hai; I will see to it this box is found, it will be for the glory of the Emperor,"

"Whatever you say,"

I heard the zombie war cry/yell of agony as our time in zombies hell continued here.

"You like this place?" Sam asked mid-fight.

I had just shot my magazine's last round and was reloading, when I was grabbed again by a zombie reaching though the damn barricade. This time however was different; instead of him pulling me, I pulled him through the hole he reached through, flipped him onto the ground and drove the knife through his heart. For added assurance that the undead bastard was truly dead again, I followed Z-land rule number two, Double Tap.

"Do you have a name for this place too?" I asked, "You seem to like to name places in different languages and make your captives fight for there lives in them,"

"I call this place Shi No Numa,"

My translation software posted the words 'Swamp of Death' on my cracked display.

"Does every name for your arenas have to be so dark?" I asked as I slashed a zombie across the face, splitting his head in half.

No answer.

I could hear volleys of rifle fire from the windows. I knew that unless we found that box we were going to die really quickly. I could see a wooden fence that looked easy to break with a staircase not 100 meters from it.

"Everyone on me, its time get a bit more breathing room," I said.

The other five started for me. I threw a kick and the fence broke apart. Without hesitation I ran for the stairs and went down.

I was looking around downstairs, we were exposed as of now, the next time we opened a door this place would be crawling with zombies. Why? The downstairs area was outside and the only thing keeping the freak bags out was three doors and a flimsy-ass gate that was old and crawling with termites.

I ran into the part of the complex that wasn't exposed and found just what we needed to survive; the box.

"Guys down here; grab a weapon!" I ordered as I opened the box myself.

This was something I didn't expect; there was a riddle above the box that said 'look up to see the light'. I shook my head and pulled the weapon I was granted, not even bothering to see what it was exactly until the others charged towards me with a hoard the size of the Persian Army after them.

I hesitated and fired my new gun. The next thing I knew I would've sworn I was deaf for a second. Without a second thought I looked at my new weapon; it was black with a round casing for a magazine; the name on the side of the body read 'Thundergun'.

I scoffed, "Appropriate,"

I then noticed something…they zombies weren't dead, they were merely now sprawled all over the place, and some were getting back. I heard gun shots from behind. I quickly turned to see Dempsey and Nikolia with really big machineguns. Dempsey had an M60 and Nikolia an RPK. The rounds zipped passed me and cut through the zombies like hot knives through butter. I drew my pistol and added rounds down range until the majority of the zombies had recovered.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted sending a volley of six at them.

The white spears found their targets and exploded on impact splattering all over the place. I felt blood spray my torn BDU jacket. Without hesitation I went back to the box knowing that had only bought us a few seconds. The box's top opened and the weapons came out still phase shifting. I made out two weapons before it stopped. The first was a pair of CZ75 pistols; the other was the Black Arms pistol or the Ray Gun as Dempsey dubbed it. The weapon I got was the HK21. I turned that on them and opened fire.

Dempsey laughed, "They're dropping like bad habits,"

"Shut up Dempsey! Focus," I shouted back.

Our guns spat rounds and the freaks dropped as they blitzed us from the front. Out of no where; I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked around to see one of them; he threw a hard punch that connected with the side of my head, knocking my scouter off of my head and knocking me to the ground. I dropped my HK21. I slowly got back up and wiped the blood from my face.

"C'mon you can do better than that!" I taunted

The thing rushed; I ducked under a second punch and followed up with my own. The result was a zombie splattering all over the wall. I recovered my scouter and my HK21; the scouter was even more cracked now, I couldn't read my bio-signature or my radar screen anymore and the ammo counter was faded. I fell back to our stand point. I saw that Silver had gotten a Spaz-12 from the box; Takeo a Type 99 SMG and Richtofen an STG44. They quickly turned their weapons and opened fire. The zombies hadn't stood a chance until…

"Flank; flank!" Dempsey shouted. I looked left, there were zombies charging from a hall way there. I then looked right to see a whole section of building with three barricades that were now breached and crawling with freaks. I drew out the Thundergun but before I got the shot off the gun was knock out of my hands and I ended up falling back on a different method. Without hesitating I erupted into Chaos boost. I then launched Chaos Lances into this huge group.

"Die!" Dempsey shouted.

I growled, once again I was pissed to hell about getting overrun like this; I felt a different power though…like…

I unleashed my power and I felt my quills stand on end; this power I thought only Sonic could tap into without the Chaos Emeralds, but apparently I was wrong. I could tell just by looking at my reflection in my cracked scouter that I'd just gone Super Shadow. I smirked now knowing this was about to get ugly for then undead.

I rushed forward and mowed down entire groups of them with Chaos Lances and well placed punches and kicks.

Silver laughed, "You've got this Shadow!"

"Don't hog all of the fun…uh…Super Captain," Dempsey told me

"Well then don't just sit around and stare," I replied, "Have a Chaos-damn hay day for all I give a damn,"

Dempsey leveled his M60 and opened fire, giving my a little cover from any zombies that thought they could outflank me and take me out while I was in Super Form.

"No! Bad test subject!" Richtofen said as he started to get swarmed.

"I'm coming Ed!" Takeo shouted, opening fire on the hoard that had him surrounded.

Not a few seconds later Takeo and Richtofen were both surrounded.

Ah; Navy personal, they have no clue what its like to be in this kind of situation. Then again…Army Spec Ops like me don't know what that's like, and I don't think the Red Army or the US Marines do either.

I rushed for those two because they were actually a huge help right now and if they possessed information on how to stop this permanently then I wanted that intelligence.

I launched a Chaos Lance and watched as it exploded revealing that Richtofen was just barely alive but I couldn't say the same for Takeo.

"Damn it!" I cursed, "I should've saved you two earlier,"

"Do not let it get to you, Mr. Shadow, Mr. Takeo sacrificed himself so the rest of us might live,"

I dropped out of Super Form and knelt down to Takeo's dead corpse. To think that all it would take to get killed by these undead bastards was a few well placed blows. I felt his neck, it was like Jell-O in a fleshy bag, broken in several places, his pulse was gone; Takeo was dead and there wasn't a damn thing I could've done to change that. I looked at his face; his eyes were still wide open, and his expression looked like a deer in head lights. I set a finger over each eye and shut them. If I wasn't pissed before I was now.

"Sam!" I shouted, "You'll pay for this you cruel undead bitch!"

No answer

I was getting looks from Dempsey

"What the hell are you looking at Corporal!" I snapped

"Nothing," he said turning away

I huffed a breath and set Takeo in the room behind us where ironically there was a door to this Doctor's Quarters. I came back and picked up his Type 99.

"C'mon, he died a hero," I said, "He deserves Last Rights,"

"And what exactly does that mean?" asked Richtofen

I picked up the body and handed it to him, "Hold him for a second,"

I jumped up and hurled a Chaos Spear into the ground which blew a hole in the ground deep enough in the ground to act as a fox-hole.

I took Takeo's hat and set the body in the hole then told Silver to cause the hole to collapse; he didn't hesitate. I set the barrel of his Type 99 in the ground and set the hat on the stock. I quickly prayed a simple prayer and made a motion with my hands; the Sign of Chaos.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" I asked

Nothing

I quickly scratched into the wall behind in grave a quick grave marker; I'll never forget what I wrote.

"Here lays Takeo Masaki," I read aloud, "Hero and friend, Rest in Peace,"

We went back inside, I wasn't in the best of moods at this point, and I bet that Silver was now questioning my promise about getting out of here with Takeo's death.

"Shadow…" He said

"I know I know…you think my promise isn't going to hold, just because we lost Takeo," I replied

"I was going to say that it's okay…you couldn't have…"

"It's okay?" I shook my head, "This is the first time I've ever lost men to the enemy; my unit being the best of the best; we've never lost anyone…but…"

"I'm just saying; I still believe your promise, don't get me wrong."

I once again shook my head. The fog rolled in quickly and I jumped to my feet; I suddenly felt like killing as many freak bags as I could.

"Fetch me his souls!" Sam shouted.

I smirked, "Bring them on, Sam, I'll kill every last one of them!"

Not a second later I saw the first hell hound appear at the end of the hall. I drew my knife and pistol as they lunged at us. I copied their move and rushed forward, firing off my pistol's last magazine; forcing me to fall back on just the knife. The lead hound was what took all of the rounds, but it didn't flinch and kept going. I jumped up as it did and we collided in mid-air. I was flung next to Takeo's grave and jumped to my feet. The hound growled as the rest tried to surround me.

"Shadow!" Silver shouted

"Stay back, Silver, I can handle this," I replied

Not a second later one of them pounced; I moved right and slammed the hilt of my knife into its neck then slashed its throat; blood gushed out of the new wound as it died.

"Who's next?" I taunted

On landed on me from behind, and attempted to bite my throat.

"How about you?" I said stabbing it in the stomach before swinging the blade so hard I decapitated it.

The rest circled me but did nothing, so I erupted into Super Form

"What's the matter?" I asked, "Afraid? Don't want to die do you?"

The hounds continued growling at me, but none of them dared to attack me.

"I don't have all Chaos-damn night!" I shouted.

I bet my eyes were flaming red with hate right now. I took a step forward and all of a sudden the hounds were whimpering and backing up.

"Yeah that's right…" I said, "Go back to Hell were you belong!"

They immediately disappeared. I dropped out of Super form.

"Not bad Shadow…" said Sam, "I can see that the loss of an ally really prompts you to show your true colors,"

"Don't remind me,"

The others walked over to me.

"It's time to face your final challenge; I've never seen a game so good!"

My brow rose, I swear I just heard glee in her voice. The ground collapsed and we all fell through to the portal below.


	9. Ch 9: The Father The Giant and The Test

**SNZ Chapter 9**

When we reappeared it was cold; even though my BDU jacket had been shredded to pieces I still zipped it back up, I didn't care for the cold too much. I could see snow falling slowly to the ground and melting on contact with the ground which told me the ground was too hot for snow. I looked around and saw that only Silver and I were here. We were on some kind of platform that was higher up than the other areas. I walked down the stairs and saw the others; Dempsey Nikolia and Richtofen. I started looking around for Takeo but then I remembered what had happened to him at Shi No Numa and clenched a fist. The others rose and walked to the higher area where I'd come down.

"Here you are," said Sam, "It's time to face your final challenge,"

I looked behind us to see Dark Sam standing in front the fence near where Dempsey Nikolia and Richtofen had appeared.

"You!" Richtofen shouted, "I thought you were…"

"Dead? I think not doctor…you see thanks to your research and the little…accident that killed my father I've been this way. You will pay for what you've done to me; pay for it in HELL!"

Sam snapped her fingers and Richtofen vanished in a pulse of electricity.

"What the…?" I reflexively said.

"As for you two…" Sam said turning to Dempsey and Nikolia, "this is no place for humans without true rivals,"

She raised her hand ready to snap her fingers again, "Return home and prosper as you would have post war,"

She snapped her fingers and they vanished too.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded

"Well Richtofen…he's now in a kind of hellhole as you would call it. As for Tank and Nikolia…they're free, I sent them to their homes and will let them be…for now,"

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You'll have to trust me on this one. For you two it is time at last,"

"For what exactly?"

Two figures emerged from the shadows behind Sam, they looked like Assassins; as in Templar killers except their robes were black instead of white.

"Your final challenge is simple; defeat your greatest foes in a one-on-one battle to the death."

I suddenly sensed an evil presence; then two before Sam disappeared leaving these two here with us.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Shadow," said the taller one.

That voice I knew that voice from only one person.

"Oh boy…" I said

"What is it Shadow?" Silver asked

As the taller of the two pulled off his hood, I replied, "Black Doom,"

"Wait…that's Black Doom?" Silver said

"Hey dad…" I said nervously

"You will pay for what you did all those years ago,"

"Oh what are you going to do?" I taunted, "Ground me? I'm strong enough to kill you with one arm tied,"

"We shall see."

I looked at the foe Silver had to face, this one pulled off his hood and revealed himself to be Iblis in a shorter form…a hell of a lot shorter if he was smaller than my dad that's for sure.

"Iblis!" Silver exclaimed

"Let it begin!" Sam shouted.

With that announcement all hell broke loose. Doom rushed me and Iblis charged Silver which prompted me to move. I Chaos Snapped to where he was a minute ago, and smirked evilly.

"I see you've improved your powers greatly," Doom said

"Yeah what of it?"

"It seems you still don't remember who gave you your power. Your gifts are obviously too much for you to handle, return them to me now!"

"Fat chance of…"

Before I could finish speaking; I felt a sudden burst of pain in my chest; like I'd just been stabbed. I grunted and saw a wire looking thing extending out of my chest.

"I reclaim the power of the Black Arms given to you by me, your father!" Doom shouted

The wire glowed lime green and I felt wrong after it stopped. I tried to stand but I could barely now.

"What the…" I stuttered, "What in Chaos name did you do to me?"

"I merely reclaimed what was rightfully mine; now to finish where I started; die traitor!"

I tried to Chaos Snap but it didn't work and I was slashed across the shoulder with a huge staff he was carrying. I grasped the stricken area and screamed in agony.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you scream," he said.

I couldn't feel my left arm anymore suddenly but I ignored it and ran passed him as he swung. I dodged it but at the cost of the edge of a few of my quills. There was a door that I kicked, it dented and fell over which prompted me to enter and keep running. The next door was called 'Animal Testing' which I became curious about for only a second; I snapped back to reality as Doom's staff stabbed a hole in the door and ripped it off of the hinges allowing me to enter. I ran to a stair set…blocked.

"Damn it," I swore, "Why is ever stair case in this world fucking block!"

The staff I heard just barely and rolled out of the way, it smashed the debris out of the way.

"Just hold still Shadow!" Doom demanded

"No way," I replied, still holding my shoulder.

He swung again and hit me square in the chest knocking me back through three windows and a steel plated door. I grunted feeling worse than Sonic when he got overrun by Black Arms. I could see Doom heading my way. I saw an ordnance outline on the wall; an MP40 SMG. I grabbed it and opened fire.

"Die you immortal son of a bitch!" I shouted as the rounds flew.

Doom shrugged it off as nothing and grabbed me by the throat.

"You've been on my hit-list for three years, now I finally can end this and all of Professor Gerald's treason!" Doom drew me closer, "But you will suffer what he would have for his betrayal!"

He threw me like a stone and I burst through a wall crashing into the ground. I heard a snapping sound, my left arm must've broken, but I couldn't feel it thanks to the nice little laceration on my shoulder. I got up and ran again; passing the box and a power switch.

"Do you remember these?" Doom said.

A trio of Chaos Spears flew passed me and exploded against the wall behind me, revealing another room. I ran that way and found a huge devise. It was obviously German because it had the swastika on the very top. I looked at it for about a second then remembered what was written on the wall back at the central room.

"Embrace the Trinity and gain ultimate power," I recited, "I think I need to activate this thing…"

I sighed this was my last hope to defeat Doom.

"A soldier's nothing without a weapon!" I heard a voice say.

"Dempsey?"

"Here Captain, I found this back in Verrücket; I'm not much of a swordsman so…"

A bolt of lightning stabbed the ground in front of me and there was a sword that looked ancient.

I grabbed it, knowing that it would help me block some of Doom's attacks. When I picked it up it glowed bright and morphed into a newer looking sword.

"Hello Lancelot," a different voice said, "it certainly has been a while,"

"Who said that?"

"You seem troubled sir, if you really must know look at the blade in your hands,"

I turned to see that on the bridge between the hilt and the blade was a small face.

"What the hell?" I said.

"You can't hide from me Shadow," I heard Doom say.

"Shit," I swore setting the sword in the ground and firing the last bit of MP40 ammo I had left.

"What in Heaven's name?" said my sword.

"Yeah, welcome to 1945," I replied tossing my MP40 aside, gripping my left shoulder again, it hurt now to move it and I could feel the bone broken also.

"What in the King's name is that disgusting thing!"

"That's my dad…"

"Ah so he's a friend?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't go with him to bring-your-son-to-work day and leave it at that,"

"So you dislike him?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

I rolled out of the path of a couple of Chaos Spears.

"This is probably an odd question but do you have a name?" I asked

"I was called Death Bringer by my owner Sir Lancelot of the Black Knights,"

"Okay Death Bringer, are you ready for a fight?"

"Most defiantly,"

Doom swung his staff which I parried quickly and then rolled aside next to the power switch.

"Okay…attacking him head on won't work, so I may need to do this," I whispered

"What do you have planned Knight?"

I flipped the power switch on, "This, call me crazy, but I think I need to link that nodes I saw earlier,"

"Node; what in Sam Hill is this node?"

"You have a lot to learn about this time period,"

I rushed passed Doom only to get a nice slap in the back that sent my crashing through a brick wall. I heard another sickening snap as my left shin shattered on impact. I swore holding my shattered shin.

Doom came through the hole that I'd just made and set his staff to my throat.

"Any last words before I end your pathetic existence?

I growled and gripped Death Bringer tighter, "Go fuck yourself!"

We swung our blades and I felt a spray of blood.


	10. Ch 10: Super Shadow II and Death Bringer

**SNZ Chapter 10**

I had my eyes shut because I didn't want to see what had just happened, but when I realized I was still breathing I opened them. Doom's Staff was still above his head, he hadn't finished his attack yet; which meant I hadn't been hit. I looked at Death Bringer. The blade was dug into Doom's side, drenched in that same lime green blood. I withdrew the sword form the wound.

He roared in pain then grabbed me and tossed me back at the generator, which I slammed into. I could barely breathe now.

"Lancelot, I have a theory," Death Bringer said.

I gasped a breath, "What would that be?"

"By using the power I was bestowed, the very reason I can talk to you; I could use to return you your powers,"

"But…my power came from Black Arms blood…how is that…"

I then remembered that Death Bringer was covered in Black Arms blood.

"It might be our only hope," I said, "Do it,"

"Mighty Chaos, faithful and just…"

He started rambling on for a minute. I saw Doom walking my way holding where I had sliced him.

"Uh…you think you could speed it up a little?" I asked Death

"…and return what was stolen from my master Sir Lancelot of Camelot,"

The blood glowed brighter and then like a Cobra slide off of the blade and washed over my chest wound. I felt my abilities returning; I could once again sense that Doom was about 150 meters from me, I could feel my Chaos Boost and Super Shadow forms ready to use again.

"Impossible!" Doom exclaimed

I felt my bones repair themselves and my laceration sealed itself. I then rose to my feet. I thanked Death Bringer; he didn't answer me. I turned the blade over and saw that Death's face was gone.

"He sacrificed himself to return my powers to me…" I whispered, I felt a tear in my eye, "I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Doom said

"Go ahead Doom…no more tricks!'

Doom charged me as I turned on the power. I parried his staff and then struck him in the left arm. He grunted and threw a series of strikes that I parried all but one, that tossed me back, but I flipped over mid-flight and landed on my feet. I then looked back at the node, I ran to it and hit the starter.

"You now have exactly twenty-six seconds link Node-A to the mainframe,"

I ran back to the central room, jumping right to avoid a swing that would've broken me in half. I got there and hit the button on the center console. A bolt of lightning struck the pod behind me. I looked at it, inside I saw a machine; it was called Pack-a-Punch and once I saw it I felt the presence of a class ten Chaos possessor. That quickly turned into two as I turned and saw Doom heading my way. I leapt off of the platform, now worried about Silver; I hadn't seen him since this whole thing started about three hours ago. I put that aside for now I needed to focus on my own problem at the moment. I ran back to the room where the MP40 was and found a second node. I did the same thing I had for node one, only I took a hit from Doom on the way there, a minor graze I could live with it.

"Nodes-A and –C online,"

I then remembered, the message said the Trinity. The Trinity was talking about the nodes, but I had only found two of them; I needed to find the third now. That was my objective until the display glowed I hit it and in a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder Silver appeared next to me. The pod for the Pack-A-Punch machine was now open.

"Are you having trouble?" Silver asked.

We went back-to-back, "I'm doing peachy how about you?"

"Fine I guess…Nikolia sent me a gift; what about you?"

"Dempsey sent me this sword."

"Please Galahad, try to focus," said Silver's sword.

"So what did Galahad call his sword? Psychic?"

"I am Requiem, and you are Lancelot,"

"I don't care! We've sort of got a problem on our hands!"

I couldn't believe myself, arguing with a Chaos-damned sword, I put that off.

"Mr. Shadow, you must listen to me, please," said a familiar German accent

"Richtofen?" I said, "What do you want you prick?"

"No you must listen to me, we were testing out the effects of element 115 on our weapons and created the machine you just got open. Use the machine, it's the only way to truly defeat your foes,"

I didn't know if I could fully trust Richtofen but I had no choice since I could see Doom coming from the Animal Testing room.

I looked at Death Bringer and set it in the machine, the machine rumbled to life and my sword was gone. A second later the machine hissed white smoke and rang a bell. My sword came back out as a brand new weapon, it was a match to my black and red quills. I picked it up.

"Lancelot; I'm alive!" Death Bringer exclaimed

"Good to see you again old friend," I replied, "Silver get in the pod and Pack-A-Punch that dull butter knife of yours!"

"I beg your pardon Lancelot?" Requiem said

"Aw shut up and get in the machine," Silver said

"As you wish master,"

I went back to face Doom with my new sword.

"I care not if you have that sword, or your powers, I will kill you just as had envisioned!"

I erupted into Super form, "Really?"

Doom growled, "DIE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

I Chaos Snapped and appeared behind him. He started to turn but I thrust my blade forward first. I felt a surge of extra power as lightning started flashing in my aura. I had a feeling this was what it was like to go Super Form II. Doom roared in agony as the blade burst through him.

"This has been a long time coming, Doom, now I safely say that the Black Arms will never return!" I said then wrenched Death Bringer sideways and ripped it free. The resulting blood spray coated what was left of my BDU jacket and the floor. Doom fell forward and chocked up blood before he stopped breathing.

"The only thing I wish now was that I could've had a better relationship with him…" I stopped that senseless thinking, I had a father, his name was Professor Gerald Robotnik. I also had a mother, her name was Maria, and both of them loved me. This corpse that lay at my feet was their enemy and so was I. I kicked his corpse and spat on him, "Worthless piece of shit,"

I looked up and saw Iblis and Silver fighting still, I dropped out of Super form and sat back to watch. Silver was a hell of a lot better than I expected and Iblis was getting his ass handed to him.

"C'mon Silver, quit toying with him and end this!" I said.

Silver parried a strike and did the most epic looking spinning slash I've ever seen. He slide Iblis' blade into the ground slashed his leg, then spun backwards and slashed his back. As Iblis fell Silver jumped up flipped twice and jammed the sword into his back; right where the heart was supposed to be. Iblis groaned and the yelled as he flashed into a burst of fire that surrounded Silver. I sensed a sudden spike I Chaos Energy. When the smoke cleared I saw Silver with Requiem over his shoulder in Super form.

"It seems your theory about Super Form was right Shadow," Silver said

I smirked, "You did well Silver,"

He nodded, "You weren't so bad yourself,"

I heard a single applause from behind me. I turned to see Sam.

"That was spectacular, a real show stopper," she said, "You two are free to go, but don't think you're safe, I might bring you back again,"

"I made a promise to the Good side of you Sam, I swear I will set her free," I replied

"Well that promise will have to wait until I bring you back, until then Shadow and Silver," she raised her hand and set her fingers to snap, "Return to your homes, you have won."

I felt the ground cave in and we fell.

* * *

><p>I dreamt of Sonic. He was running through the halls of the Death Egg, I saw a Chaos Emerald in his hands.<p>

"Chaos don't let it be too late," he said.

He ran into a room and the hatch shut behind him. I could see Metal Sonic with his arms crossed staring him down.

"Where is she?" Sonic demanded

I'd seen this only one other time, Sonic hardly ever made any kind of agreement with Eggman unless it was the only way left. A hatch opened up and I saw Sally standing there, she was in Eggman's grasp.

"Let her go!" Sonic shouted

"First the Chaos Emerald," said Eggman

Sonic tossed it to Metal. Eggman released Sally, whom immediately ran to Sonic.

"Now Metal, please show our guests the exit." Eggman said

Metal didn't have a mouth so he couldn't smile but I bet if he did, he would be smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"Yes master,"

Metal lunged forward, but Sonic was quicker, he grabbed Sally and move to where he'd come in.

"Go Sally get out of here!" he said shoving her out of the door and sealing it. I was outside with her, she was pounding on the door but it wasn't opening.

* * *

><p>I saw the blue and white fade from my vision and I was there…as in with Sally on the Death Egg right outside. I stood up, holding my head, it was hard to believe I was back home and already Eggman was back at it.<p>

"Shadow!" Sally exclaimed surprised, "You look awful!"

I nodded, "Good to see you too Sally,"

"Look greeting's will have to wait, Sonic,"

I cut her off and said I knew already then explained briefly how. Silver came from down the hallway, his sword drawn. He nodded at me. I walked to the hatch and gripped Death Bringer tight. I slashed the hatch wide open to see that Metal and Sonic were in the middle of a fight.

"Need a hand?" I said erupting into Super form II

"Shadow?" he said as Metal swung a punch which he dodged

I Chaos Snapped in between them and sliced Metal's left arm clean off. With that momentum I spun back and decapitated him. The body fell over.

"Not possible, this is not a possible outcome," he said

I landed and dropped out of Super form.

"Yeah, what now Metal? You're not so tough without a head are you?" Sonic taunted kicking the head aside.

"You guys might want to get out of here," I said then hurled a Chaos Spear through the floor. The alarms blared.

"Core meltdown, all personal evacuate," said the AI

I turned to the others and motioned them close

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

><p>In a second flat we were back on the surface of Mobius. The Death Egg could be seen even during the day, but now all it was about to be was Mobius biggest firework.<p>

I hadn't realized it but I had brought us to my apartment.

"Can I get a minute guys?" I asked

They nodded and left me outside. First I Chaos Snapped inside my room and changed out of my bloody BDU and into a T-shirt, black jeans, and my Air Skates. I then Chaos Snapped back outside and knocked on the door.

The look on Amy's face was utter disbelief.

"Hi," I said with a smile

"Thank Chaos you're back!" she exclaimed embracing me

"Boy am I glad to be back, I hate having to leave without telling anyone,"

"You should at least tell me so I don't worry,"

"Next time I will tell you even it involves secrets I'm not allowed to talk about,"

I set a hand on her stomach, "This is all that's important to me right now,"

When we went inside though I had to go from soldier fresh from the battlefield to twenty-two year old father; Amy's grip suddenly tightened around my hand.

"What; what is it?" I asked.

She didn't say anything but, "Take a wild guess,"

Oh boy…a new start to a new mission with an unprepared soldier

**A/N: Well...what'd you think? I'm planning a sequel but I'm not sure about it, I'll do it if asked to but...yeah**


End file.
